Cobardía
by CaocHatsune
Summary: Kenxy (YAOI). El general Giles puede sentir la tesión en el ambiente de su propia casa mientras nota como su hijo se desmorona emocionalmente. La impotencia lo llena sin saber que aquel dolor en el pecho de Kentin se debe a él y a su relación con cierto compañero de cabello celeste. Kentin no toleraba estar lejos de Alexy.


**Hola Hola! Hace mucho que no subo nada, y realmente si alguien me sigue lo siento :c por alguna razón cuando estoy en la escuela me llegan muchas ideas pero no tengo tiempo de escribir, y en vacaciones me da tanta flojera escribirlas que tengo pura mierda en mis documentos de Word.**

 **Este es un one-shot muy pequeño pero que tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, así que ya que lo terminé espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Chinomiko, (¿así se escribía?), escritora de CDM.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic YAOI (Chico x Chico9 si no te gusta este género, no lo leas. La pareja principal es Kenxy (Kentin x Alexy)**

 **Sin más demora… AAAAAAACCIÓN!**

 **COBARDÍA**

El general Giles se sentía orgulloso de conocer a su tropa, eso le daba la seguridad de que hacer en cada situación; y en este caso no se refería a la tropa que comandaba entre militares. Sino de su familia.

Su bella esposa María, de la cual estaba completamente prendado desde el momento en que la conoció y de su hijo Kentin que ahora lo había hecho sentir de lo más orgulloso. Su hijo era de los mejores de la clase, fue un excelente recluta dentro de la escuela y sin duda era un chico amable, fuerte y… en pocas palabras, el hijo perfecto.

Llegó con esa idea a su casa al momento en que sus vacaciones iniciaban después de una larga estadía con los marines. Al llegar a casa fue recibido por un cálido beso de su esposa la cual a pesar de su sonrisa, debajo de sus ojos se le veía apagada.

-¿Todo está bien? –

-Si… todo está bien –dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Conocía a su tropa, y sabía que algo andaba mal. Lo supo en el momento en que su hijo llegó de la escuela con una mejilla completamente roja e hinchada; pensó que tal vez lo intimidaban de nuevo pero el ver que era absurdo pensar eso después de que recibió mucho entrenamiento abandonó ese pensamiento. Supo que su hijo estaba mal cuando apenas y logró darle una escueta bienvenida para después subir a su habitación.

Estaba a punto de reprenderlo por ese tipo de saludo, pero se contuvo al ver que su esposa asentía con la cabeza mirándolo con tristeza.

Pasaban los días y cuando se levantaba en las mañanas –ahora relativamente tarde –su esposa no estaba a su lado. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo a esa hora escuchaba el llanto de su hijo junto con las palabras tranquilizadoras de su esposa quien lo abrazaba desde su habitación. Una vez estuvo tentado a entrar y decir algo pero ¿Qué diría? Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo lejana que era su relación con Kentin, pues le ordenaba y él obedecía, sin embargo nunca se había sentado a hablar con él sobre cosas como su día, sus pensamientos, ideales, sentimientos… Pensar en eso hacía que un estremecimiento lo recorriera; él no era ese tipo de hombre, lo sabía y estaba seguro que no podría ser así.

.

Esperaba pasar sus escasas vacaciones con su hijo y esposa saliendo por ahí o algo, pero su hijo no parecía con ganas y su esposa menos. Así que se limitaban a la cotidianeidad; hasta que una tarde de sábado comenzó a escucharse un alboroto afuera de su casa.

-¡Armin, espera! ¡No puedes hacer esto! –gritaba una voz femenina desde afuera.

-¡Suéltame Su, le voy a romper el cuello a ese maldito! –

-¡No estás pensando con claridad! ¡Alexy no querría esto! –Los gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, así que él se levantó para acercarse a la ventana.

-¡Es lo mejor para él, si lo mato entonces no sufrirá! ¡Incuso deseará que Kratos sea quien lo torture en lugar de mí después de lo que le voy a hacer! –no alcanzó a ver por la ventana en el momento en que súbitamente los gritos se detuvieron y el timbre de la casa se escuchó como si hubiera sido tocado con la mayor de las parsimonias.

Giles se aventuró a abrir la puerta viendo hacia abajo a la amiga de su hijo Sucrette y a un chico que desconocía.

-Hola… buenas tardes, señor –

-Sucrette, es una sorpresa verte aquí –dijo.

-Si bueno… nosotros, am… queríamos, bueno él quiere… -

-¡Suficiente palabrería! –Sin importarle la imponente presencia del mayor se internó en la casa mirando a la mujer quien se acomodaba los lentes –buenas tardes señora mamá de Kentin –dijo con la educación que no había tenido con el padre.

-Armin, Su. Ciertamente es una sorpresa; pero te he dicho que solo con "señora" está bien –dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Pues va a tener que perdonarme, la respeto pero al idiota que tiene por hijo, no –dijo volviendo a su temperamento explosivo.

-¿Quién te crees para entrar en mi casa así? –dijo el mayor fulminando al azabache quien en ningún momento se amedrentó.

-Con usted no es el problema –

-¡Armin! –Le regañó la joven castaña viendo como el amante de los videojuegos subía las escaleras sin invitación -¡Armin, basta! Estas haciéndolo todo peor –

-Él lo hizo todo peor –su voz siniestra se dejó escuchar cuando ambos adolescentes seguidos por los padres de la próxima víctima del azabache. Al ubicar la puerta de Kentin, Armin intentó girar la perilla pero estaba cerrado, esto le dio mala espina al padre pues había una regla de no cerrar puertas con seguro, pero esperó; los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar -¡Abre la puerta, cobarde! ¡He jugado lo suficiente realidad virtual para mostrarte algunos movimientos de batalla justo en tu cara! –Al no recibir respuesta el azabache se coloreó en un mal intento de contener la ira –tendrá que perdonarme por esto señora María –

-Estoy harto ¡largo de mi casa! –no pudo detener las insistentes patadas que daba el azabache intentando tirar la puerta, fue la joven la que lo sostuvo de los hombros, pero solo logró que Armin lograra impulsarse más y romper el seguro de la puerta.

Al entrar en la habitación se divisaba un bulto entre las sábanas apenas visible por los rayos del sol que entraban por pequeñas aberturas entre las cortinas.

-Tu… maldito infeliz cobarde –dijo Armin sin lograr que el bulto se moviera, quitó las sábanas encontrando a un desaliñado castaño quien no miró en ningún momento al azabache.

-Déjame morir tranquilo, Armin –

-¡Oh-ho! Créeme, no morirás tranquilo hasta que te castre con un cuchillo –dijo tomando de los hombros al castaño y dándole un par de cachetadas -¡reacciona, imbécil! –

-¡Armin, es suficiente! –dijo Su dándole apoyo a la madre de Kentin quien sabía que su hijo debía arreglar esto.

-¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando?! –gritó el general ganándose todas las miradas menos la de su hijo.

-¿quiere saber qué pasa? Lo que sucede es que este parásito lastimó a mi hermano de todas las formas posibles, tu pequeña rata de… -

-No merezco vivir en el mismo mundo que él –dijo Kentin en un susurro.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –afirmó el azabache soltando a Kentin quien calló de golpe boca arriba en la cama; su madre se acercó comenzando a acariciar sus cabellos mientras de nuevo el castaño comenzaba a hipar -¡no puedo creerlo! –

-Armin cá-lla-te –dijo Su lanzándole una mirada de advertencia –este asunto es entre Alexy y Kentin, no tienes derecho a meterte –

-Nada de esto habría pasado si este… este… tipo no fuera tan cobarde como para decirle a su padre quien es en realidad –eso le llegó como un golpe seco al mayor.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

-Así que ¿usted es su padre? Pues déjeme decirle que está hecho de la misma mierda que su hijo por todo lo que ha sufrido mi hermano –Armin le miró desafiante para después desviar su mirada al castaño –no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermano, ya ha sufrido suficiente por ti –lo único que pasaría por la cabeza de Giles es que su hijo fuera un Bulliy pero… era imposible.

Armin se fue de ahí a zancadas mientras Su se disculpaba con todos por la abrupta y explosiva muestra de ira por parte del amante de los videojuegos.

.

Un par de días después habían conseguido que su hijo saliera de su cuarto y decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas a la plaza; Kentin se veía cansado y triste, eso lo sabían ambos padres, por ello consideraron que lo mejor sería despejarse en un lugar así. Mala idea.

Pasando por tantas tiendas de ropa era difícil que María no se viera interesada, así que pasaron por varias tiendas llegando a una que Kentin bien conocía, la de los hermanos de apariencia victoriana.

-Kentin, que sorpresa verte –dijo con esa amable sonrisa el mayor de los dos hermanos.

-Hola chicos, a mi madre parece que le gustan los estilos de esta tienda –

-Pues tengo unos modelos increíbles, puedo enseñárselos –dijo el azabache llegando donde se encontraban ambos padres del castaño; su madre se vio emocionada obligando a su padre a sentarse en uno de los sillones cuando ella se internó en los probadores. Una risita escapó de sus labios hasta que sintió un golpe ligero en su hombro y como varias cajas estaban a punto de caer sobre él.

-¡Lo siento mucho! –aquella voz hizo que su corazón bombeara con rapidez y en su garganta se formara un nudo. De un lado de las cajas sobresalió su cabellera azul, sus ojos artificialmente violetas y tuvo la necesidad de tocarlo, abrazarlo… de besarlo. Pero Armin tenía razón, ya había sufrido mucho por su causa, él no lo merecía –Ken… -

-Hola, Alexy –dijo con timidez sintiendo que en cualquier momento saldría volar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonaba descortés, por ello se dio un golpe mental -¡no quiero decir que no puedas venir! Puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo… -

-Alexy… yo… -se vio interrumpido por la llegada de sus padres a la caja.

-¡Alexy! –dijo la mayor mirando al joven de cabello azulado quien se sintió intimidado por la presencia del padre del castaño, cosa que este notó.

-Hola señora María, es bueno verla. D-Debo irme, adiós Kentin –escuchar su nombre completo de sus labios, con ese tono tan herido hizo que quisiera que Armin estuviera ahí para matarlo de una buena vez. Notó la mirada de su madre y aquella sonrisa que le decía que todo estaría bien en cuanto Alexy pasó por su derecha con rapidez.

Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Alexy quien apenas había logrado llegar a la entrada de la tienda, su madre intentó que su padre ignorara que Kentin prácticamente había brincado para alcanzar al de cabello azul.

-Espera… Alexy, yo… -

-Lamento haberte golpeado aquella vez, no debí hacerlo, es tu decisión y está bien. Si ya no sientes nada por mí no debí reaccionar de forma tan- -Lo cortó con un beso que lo dejó sin aire, sostuvo de los hombros al de cabello azul quien dejó caer las bolsas que sostenía en sus manos de la impresión.

-Soy egoísta, un maldito cerdo egoísta pero no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin estar contigo; le gritaría al mundo entero ahora que te amo, no me importa si mi padre me odia, yo te amo –Alexy no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, su corazón podría salirse de su pecho por todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Ken, no hagas eso. No valgo lo mismo que vale tu padre –

-No me importa lo que pase, quiero estar siempre contigo –El de ojos amatista gritó internamente deseando que ese momento en que solo conectaban miradas nunca terminara pero Kentin rompió el momento; lo tomó de la mano y se alejó un poco de la tienda llegando a un punto exacto casi en el centro de la plaza -¡Atención todos, mi nombre es Kentin y él es Alexy! Escuchen todos ¡LO AMO, Y SI ALGUIEN SE ACERCA MÁS DE LO NECESARIO A ÉL LE ROMPERÉ LOS DIENTES! ¡ES MIO! –gritó a toda voz logrando algo que pocas personas habían hecho. El pequeño y alegre Alexy se había sonrojado tanto que su rostro igualaría al color de un tomate.

El de cabello azulado miró hacia la tienda de los hermanos de estilo victoriano notando como la madre de su querido Kentin les sonreía cálidamente y su padre los fulminaba con la mirada, específicamente a él.

.

El general Giles estaba con su esposa compartiendo un tranquilo momento al parecer de la mujer, sin embargo el mayor no podía evitar meterse solo en sus cavilaciones, recordando como su hijo había besado al extraño muchacho de ojos amatista, como lo abrazaba y como sin esperar lo había tomado de la mano para salir corriendo del centro comercial. Su esposa le restó importancia y le dijo que sería un buen momento para que pasaran un rato juntos luego de tantos años.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café mientras su esposa hacía lo mismo con una de chocolate caliente; Kentin claramente había heredado el afecto a los dulces de su madre.

Se dio cuenta como los tonos naranjas del cielo se esfumaban para dar paso a una profunda oscuridad que era solo eliminada de a poco por los faroles que alumbraban la calle. En ese instante se escuchó el sonido de las llaves entrando por la cerradura de la puerta principal dando paso así a su hijo tomando fuertemente de la mano al peliazul unos centímetros más alto que su hijo.

-Chicos, regresaron. ¿Quisieran un poco de chocolate caliente? –dijo la señora María encaminándose a la cocina sin si quiera recibir una afirmación de parte de los jóvenes, aunque sabía que su pequeño no lo rechazaría y que Alexy desfrutaba mucho de la comida de su suegra… ¿Suegra?

El mayor se levantó del sofá donde antes se encontraba abrazando a su mujer para encarar a su hijo quien lo miraba con determinación, en cambio el otro chico bajaba la mirada algo apenado, aunque más asustado que nada. Ahora entendía por qué Kentin no quería decirle nada a su padre: tenía una mirada muy pesada como para sostenerla, aunque le sorprendía que el castaño pudiera hacerlo.

-Padre, tengo que hablar contigo –el mayor asintió y les dio el paso a la sala apagando la televisión prestándole toda su atención; el castaño soltó un suspiro estrechando fuertemente la mano del contrario quien por un segundo pudo sentirse más fuerte frente al general –he estado siendo una molestia, lo sé; debí decirte antes y así quizás Armin no nos debería dinero para pagar la puerta de mi cuarto pero… -

-Espera, espera ¿Qué hizo Armin? –dijo Alexy confundido pues su hermano no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-Eso no importa, dijo que nos pagaría luego. El punto es que muchas cosas se hubieran ahorrado si te lo hubiera dicho, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para evitar el tema pero… no quería decepcionarte, no de nuevo –un pinchazo le llegó al pecho, su hijo no podía decepcionarlo, aun cuando era un enclenque no lo envió a la escuela militar por decepción o vergüenza, sino porque no quería que le hicieran más daño –pero decepcione a una de las personas que más amo y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. Por eso… ¡Papá! –le habló con seriedad tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, cosa que logró.

En ese momento su padre no pudo sentirse más orgulloso, además de que el paso que él quería dar, de lograr acercarse tan solo un poco más a su hijo él lo hizo por iniciativa propia. El cobarde en definitiva no era su hijo, sino él mismo.

-Él es Alexy, es mi novio; lo conocí en la escuela, tipo de sangre O+, pesa 73 kg, mide 1.76m y yo en realidad lo amo –Alexy era el más sorprendido de los presentes, pues no recordaba haberle dado toda esa información a su novio aunque lo haya intuido no esperaba que lo supiera. Pero claro, Kentin sabía todo eso, sin embargo había olvidado su cumpleaños.

Una corta risa y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del General Giles, que prontamente se convirtió en carcajada al ver las miradas confundidas de los menores.

-Gracias –

-¿P-Por qué? –preguntó Kentin.

-Por decírmelo, estuve muy preocupado viéndote así en tu habitación, no sabía que hacer –dijo el mayor levantándose al igual que el castaño, en cambio Alexy se quedó sentado no queriendo interrumpir aquella escena; el mayor entonces estrechó en un abrazo a su hijo quien casi al instante correspondió –estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y te quiero; eso no va a cambiar nunca ¿está bien? –el castaño asintió conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –entonces, tu eres el novio de mi hijo –

-¡S-sí, señor! –tartamudeo levantándose de golpe de su asiento haciendo un saludo militar que le causó gracia.

-Bien, entonces sabrás que debemos tener esa "charla" –dijo haciendo que Alexy tragara grueso sintiendo algunas gotas de sudor resbalar de su nuca hacia su espalda –pero eso será otro día, por ahora ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir? –Giles pudo ver de reojo como su primogénito lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa, mientras Alexy sonreía como si se le fueran a romper las mejillas –ayúdalo a acomodar algunas mantas en tu habitación para que pueda dormir –dijo al castaño quien al instante asintió.

Alexy caminó al frente subiendo las escaleras seguido por Kentin que fue detenido por su padre antes de subir el segundo escalón.

-Kentin –el mencionado giro a su padre para ágilmente atrapar una pequeña bolsita de papel metalico que bien sabía lo que era –no hagan mucho ruido –el castaño rió entre dientes –por cierto ¿eres el de arriba o el de abajo? –al momento la sonrisa de Kentin se borró dando paso a un furioso sonrojo que se expandió a toda su cara.

-Papá, por favor –dijo por lo bajo subiendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación.

" _Quizás fue muy rápido el preguntar"_ Su esposa llegó a su lado entregándole la taza que hace unos instantes tenía café.

-Es el de arriba –dijo la castaña con una tranquila sonrisa para regresar y sentarse en el sofá, seguro la película que estaban viendo ya estaba muy avanzada.

-¿Él te lo dijo? –

-Son cosas que una madre sabe –el general le creyó; y ella dejó que pensara que era algo de su "sexto sentido" en lugar de explicarle como un día había llegado de hacer las compras temprano para ver a su hijo empotrando agresivamente contra la pared de su habitación a un pobre chico de cabello celeste quien gemía repetidas veces su nombre.

Definitivamente no le daría a su esposo una imagen mental de eso cuando ambos chicos estaban arriba haciendo quien sabe qué.

Quizá besándose, o algo peor pero no dirían nada; no entrarían a pesar de que el seguro de la puerta estuviera roto.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 Trataré de subir más seguido, además de actualizar los que he dejado desde hace casi seis años (no prometo mucho, porque realmente ya olvidé lo que quería hacer con ellos)**

 **Los leo luego, gracias por leer.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
